Teenage Muntant Ghost Turtles
by Princessaelita116
Summary: This is how Tabby, Danny and Danielle meet the turtles. Story way better the summary.
1. Save Her

Just another day in New York. The turtles were doing patrol.

Raphael: "There's nothing to report."

Donatello: "Same here guys."

Leonardo: "Ok. I found nothing either. It oddly peaceful."

Michelangelo: "Yeah too peaceful."

Just then Michelangelo saw Kraang drones fighting a girl with white hair and glowing green eyes.

Michelangelo: "Umm. I found the Kraang."

Leonardo: "What are they doing?"

Michelangelo: "Fighting some girl and it looks like she's losing."

Raphael: "Then help her out."

Donatello: "Save her."

Leonardo: "Hold them off. We are coming to help."

Michelangelo: "k"

Michelangelo jumps in action and save the knock out girl. The other come to help but Michelangelo took care of the Kraang.

Raphael: "You took care of the Kraang by yourself?"

Michelangelo: "I guess so. But what about her."

Donatello checks her pulse and said "She's still alive."

Leonardo: "Then let take her to Master Splinter."

Michelangelo picks them up and they took her to splinter.


	2. The Meeting

At the lair Splinter is looking at the knocked out girl. And all of a sudden there's a bright light and the girl who had white hair all of a sudden had brown and pink hair.

Michelangelo: "Wow!"

Donatello: "That's not possible."

Raphael: "We should wake her up."

Splinter: "Let her rest my sons. She been though a lot."

Leonardo: "Ok Master. She needs to rest."

A few hours later the girl woke up. And screamed when she saw Donatello.

Donatello: "Wow. Calm down. I won't hurt you."

?: "K."

Donatello: What's your name?"

?: "Tabby."

Donatello: "I'm Donatello. You can call me Donnie."

Tabby: "It nice to meet you Donnie."

Donatello: "Like wise."

Michelangelo: "Is she up"

Donatello: "Yeah she's up."

Michelangelo: "Hey, I'm Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey. What's your name?"

Tabby: "My name is Tabby."

Michelangelo: "Cool."

Donatello: "Mikey stay here with Tabby. I'm going to go get Master Splinter."

Michelangelo: "Ok."

Donatello leaves to get Master Splinter.

Michelangelo: "Are you ok?"

Tabby: "Yeah."

Michelangelo: "Good. Didn't you had white hair and glowing green eyes."

Just then Donatello came back with Master Splinter and Leonardo.

Tabby: "You're a rat,"Sightly scared.

Splinter: "Yes young one. But there is no need to be scared."

Tabby: "Ok. Who are you."

Splinter: "I am Master Splinter."

Tabby: "Cool."

Splinter: "And you are?"

Tabby: "Tabby. I'm half ghost."

Michelangelo: "WOW!"

Leonardo: "Really?"

Donatello: "Impossible!"

Tabby: "Sure. The mutant turtles thinks it impossible to be half ghost."

Donatello: "Point taken."

Just then Raphael came in.

Raphael: "Look who decided to wakeup."

Leonardo: "Pay no mind to him."

Tabby: "What? Let the coward talk. It's fun to watch."

Raphael: "COWARD?! I'LL SHOW YOU COWARD?!" As he walked over to her weapons drawn.

Leonardo: "Raph stop."

Raphael: "No Leo. I need to teach her some respect."

Tabby: "Bring it!"

Splinter: "Raphael. Tabby. Stop it. NOW!"

Leonardo: "Master's right there no need to fight."

Raphael: "Whatever. You got lucky."

Tabby just smirked and rolled her eyes. "I could say the same for you."

Leonardo: "That enough guys. Raph let her rest. Tabby you need to stop making him mad."

Tabby : "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go back to sleep" Yawning and falling back to sleep.

Splinter: "Boys you could rest as while."

Everyone left to go get some rest.


	3. Where is she and Breakfast

The Next Day  
Danny: "Where is she?" Worried.  
Danielle: "Look I'm worried also. But Tabby can take care of herself."  
Danny: "She's been gone all night."  
Danielle: "Ok now I'm really worried. She always comes back before the morning."  
Danny: "I know." More worried.  
Danielle: "I know you're worried but we need to stay calm."  
Danny: "But where could she have gone? Where is she?"  
Danielle: "I don't know."  
Danny: "We need to go look for her, Danielle."  
Danielle: "She's fine, Danny. She can take care of herself."  
Danny: "But we will look for her later."  
Danielle: "Fine. She call later at some point."  
Danny: "Ok."

* * *

Meanwhile at the turtle's lair.  
The turtles were having breakfast when Tabby walked in with her hair a complete mess.  
Tabby: "Good morning."  
Michelangelo: "Good morning Tabby." Sweetly.  
Raphael: "Did something die in your hair last night?"  
Tabby: "Shut up, shell head!"  
Raphael: "You shut up you...you...IDIOT!"  
Tabby: "Nice comeback!" Fixing a bowel of cereal.  
Raphael: "YOU WANT TO FIGHT GHOST!"  
Leonardo: "THAT IT! YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP TRYING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!"  
Raphael: "Come on Leo? I just want to show her some manners."  
Tabby: "Bring it, seaweed for brains!" while eating.  
Raphael: "Okay little Miss Drama Queen but YOU ASKED FOR IT!"  
Leonardo: "STOP IT NOW! There is no need to fight!" Just as Master Splinter walked in.  
Splinter: "Leo's right you two. Fighting will do you no good. Tabby can I have a word with you alone?"  
Tabby: "Ok."  
Tabby and Splinter left the room leaving the turtles alone.


	4. Don't Trust Her

Tabby: "What did you need to talk about?"  
Splinter: "How about you train with us today?  
Tabby: "Ok."  
Splinter: "Let's go tell the other."  
Tabby: "Ok."

* * *

Meanwhile the turtles was talking.  
Raphael: "I don't like her."  
Michelangelo: "Why?"  
Raphael: "Cuz she's a smart aleck."  
Michelangelo: "So are you."  
Raphael: "Whatever."  
Leonardo: "I don't trust her either."  
Michelangelo: "Why?"  
Leonardo: "We don't know anything about her, Mikey."  
Donatello: "And don't forget the fact she's half-ghost. We have no idea how dangerous she could be."  
Leonardo: "That also."  
Michelangelo: "Well I trust her."  
Donatello: "You shouldn't."  
Just then Tabby and Splinter walked in.  
Splinter: "Good news boys."  
Leonardo: "What?"  
Splinter: "Tabby is going to train with us today."  
Donatello: "What?"  
Michelangelo: "SWEET!"  
Raphael: "You got to be kidding me!"  
Leonardo: "Are you sure?"  
Splinter: "Yes I'm sure. Get ready because training starts in a little while."  
Splinter left so they could get ready.


	5. The Phone Call

As the turtle went to prepare to train Tabby decided to call her brother.  
Tabby: "Hey."  
Danny: "Hey? Is that all I get? I've been worried about you. Where are you?"  
Tabby: "I'm fine. I don't know where I am. The sewer maybe."  
Danny: "Why are you in the sewers."  
Tabby: "I don't know."  
Danny: "When will you be home."  
Tabby: "I don't know."  
Danny: "Is there anyway of talking you to come home?"  
Tabby: "I'll be home soon."  
Danny: "You promise."  
Tabby: "Yes. I promise."  
Danny: "I love you."  
Tabby: "Love you too. Bye"  
Danny: "Bye. Be safe."  
Tabby: "I will."  
Tabby hang up and left to get ready to train. But little did she know Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo was listening to her.  
Donatello: "Who do you think she was talking to?"  
Leonardo: "I don't know Donnie. But it might not be good. And she probably won't tell us."  
Raphael: "Let just beat the answers out of her."  
Donatello: "She looks fragile."  
Raphael: "So what."  
Leo: "We don't need to use brute force yet. Come on let get to training."  
And all three of them left.


End file.
